Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have the excellent characteristics, such as self-luminescence, all solid state, wide viewing angle, fast response, and a great application future in the flat panel display. The OLED is regarded as a new generation of flat panel display product and technology after liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma display panel (PDP). Currently, the OLED already has a wide application in display and lighting field. The external quantum efficiency of the semiconductor light-emitting element needs to be improved in order to ensure that the semiconductor light-emitting element has high reliability of function and low power dissipation. Typically, the external quantum efficiency of the semiconductor light-emitting element is dependent on internal quantum efficiency and light extraction efficiency of its own. The internal quantum efficiency is dependent on the characteristics of the material per se. Therefore, it is important to increase the light extraction efficiency of the semiconductor light-emitting element in the case that the internal quantum efficiency cannot be effectively improved.